Bitwa o Dalerian cz.13
Wielka Twierdza Vallenin, Dalerian Victor siedział przy konsoli komunikacyjnej i czekał na jakiekolwiek informacje od Imperialnej Marynarki. Mimo że został tu przeniesiony dopiero dwa tygodnie temu na prośbę Inkwizytora Barnolisa, jego nowe obowiążki nie sprawiały mu problemów. Jego pierwszym zadaniem było wysłanie prośby do władz Segmentum o wsparcie w postaci Potomków Tempesus i Straży Śmierci, które wykonał. Poza tym głównie przesyła wiadomości od Imperialnej Marynarki do Imperial City i na odwrót. - Dalerian, odbiór.- powiedział głos wydobywający się z aparatury - Tak jest, tutaj Wielka Twierdza Vallenin- powiedział Victor- ''- Tu Admirał Clancy. Mam wiadomośc do przekazania Generałowi Mavisowi.'' Gabinet Generała Mavisa, Imperial City, Dalerian Generał, Matka Przełożona i Ojciec Daert słuchali uważnie raportu Imperialnej Marynarki, czytanego przez Lorda Komisarza. - Obecnie większa część Tyranidów znajduje się w okolicach Wąwozu Dwóch Ostrzy.- czytał Wolff- Za zgodą Generała Mavisa, Imperialna Marynarka prosi na zgodę na bombardowanie wąwozu, co zmusi Tyranidów do podzielenia się na dwie grupy, aby go ominąć. Dzięki temu, dużo mniejsza grupa Xenosów dotrze do Imperial City i o wiele łatwiej będzie obronić miasto. - Jedna grupa uderzy w Imperial City, a co z drugą?- spytał Generał - Gnane instyntkem czy nie, jedyną alternatywą dla nich będzie uderzenie w Twierdze Maria, Alonia, Sonora i Dhorn. - W takim razie nie udzielam zgody. - Oszalał pan?- spytała Matka Lucy- Odciążymy stolicę i będziemy mogli... - Okręg tych czterech Twierdz jest obecnie najbardziej zaludnionym terenem Dalerianu.- odpowiedział Mavis- Nie mogę pozwolić na to, by ci ludzie zostali bezsensownie zabici lub wciągnięci w z góry przegraną walkę. - Ich życia są pieniądzem Imperatora.- powiedział Ojciec Daert- Nie martw się, generale. Zostaną dobrze wydane. General Mavis wstał z krzesła i podszedł do Ojca Daerta. Spojrzał na niego swoim sprawnym okiem, po czym uderzył swoją głową w jego nos. Uderzenie było tak silne, że Ojciec upadł na ziemię po czym zaczął obficie krwawić z nosa. Dla Matki Przełożonej to było za wiele, wyjeła więc swój miecz łańcuchowy i staneła pomiędzy Generałem a Ojcem Daertem. Wycelowała swoją broń w Mavisa i być może użyłaby jej, gdyby Komisarz Wolff nie wyjął pistoletu laserowego i nie przystawił jej do głowy. - Spokojnie, spokojnie.- powiedział Generał Mavis- Nie ma powodu do takich ekscesów, Matko Przełożona. - Kpisz sobie?!- spytała Lucia- Zaatakowałeś wysokiego rangę członka Eklezji! Zdrajco! - Zaatakowałeś brzmi tak...ofensywnie. Ja mu po prostu usunąłem z głowy głupie pomysły. - Nie miałeś powodu do uderzenia Ojca Daerta, a plan zostanie zaakceptowany. Tamcie ludzie zginą dla większego dobra i Imperator na pewno to doceni. - "Imperator na pewno to doceni"? "Dla większego dobra"?- Mavis patrzył gniewnym spojrzeniem na Matkę Przełożoną która pierwszy raz zaczeła się go bać- Gdyby Imperator chciał, by ci ludzie zgineli, to zapewnie pozwolił by Tyranidom wylądować w tamtych okolicach.- Generał złapał za miecz łańcuchowy swoją mechaniczną ręką i wyrwał go Lucii z rąk- Ja nie jestem waszym wrogiem, do kurwy nędzy! Nasi wrogowie są tam, na zewnątrz! W każdej chwili coraz bliżej! - Dlatego powinniśmy zaakceptować plan Admirała Clancy'ego.- głos Matki Przełożonej lekko się zmienił i kobieta mimo wolnie pokazała swój strach. Jej ton nie był już taki bezczelny a raczej błagalny- Dzięki temu łatwiej będzie nam się obronić! To naturalne że jedni zginą po to, by inni przeżyli! - Niech was wszystkich.- ton Generała równierz się zmienił. Stał się mniej surowy.- Pozwolę pani zaakceptować ten plan, ale najpierw musi mi pani odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie. Czym jest dla pani Imperium? Czym jest dla pani życie jego obywateli? Co znaczy dla pani ludzkość? Kim jest dla pani Imperator? Po co pani walczy? - To więcej niż jedno pytanie! - Wcale nie. Sens wszystkich tych pytań jest jeden: Jak myślisz, kim jesteś? Matką Przełożoną Sióstr Bitwy, czy bezmyślną marionetką wykonującą niesprawiedliwe rozkazy i prawa, poświęcające życie milionów dla krótko trwałych celów?- Lucy już chciała odpowiedzieć, ale Józeff położył swoją prawdziwą ręke na jej ramieniu, spojrzał jej w oczy i uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha- Szczerze, nie sądze że jesteś taką osobą. Tym bardziej nie chcę, byś niepotrzebnie skalała swoją duszę, nie mówiąc już o poświęcaniu kogokolwiek. Matka Przełożona spuściła głowę i starała się nie patrzeć Józeffowi Mavisowi w oczy. - O..o czym ty mówisz, durny generale?- spytała drżącym głosem Generał nic nie odpowiedział, pokazał tylko Lordowi Komisarzowi by odłożył broń i pomógł Ojcowi Daertowi wstać. - Więc, jaka jest twoja odpowiedź? Wielka Twierdza Hellia, Dalerian Zarówno żołnierze Wassa, jak i on sam nie mogli uwierzć w to co widzą. W miejscu w którym powinna się znajdować Wielka Twierdza Hellia, był tylko jeden wielki, wypalony krater. Setki zwęglonych ciał leżało bezwładnie wraz z wciąż płonącymi domami. Wass szybko wziął ze sobą małą grupkę żołnierzy i zeszli do krateru. Przeszukiwali jakichkolwiek oznak obecności Tyranidów, jednak natrafiali tylko na zwęglone ciała. - Wass, znalazłem coś.- powiedział jeden z żołnierzy. Wass wraz z resztą grupy podbiegli do towarzysza i zobaczyli że obok niego leży ciało. Nie było zwęglone ani podpalone - Zwykły cywil.- powiedział żołnierz- Niby niczym się nie wyróżnia, ale... Wass wiedział o co chodziło. Cywil nie tylko nie miał żadnych obrażeń od ognia, ale i żadnych pogryzień ani niczego, co zykle pozostaje po ofiarach Tyranidów. Jedyną raną, bła rana postrzałowa w okolicach serca. - Rana postrzałowa jest, ale pocisku nie ma.- powiedział Wass po zanalizowaniu ciała - Może to jakiś bio-pocisk albo inne cholerstwo? - Rana jest za mała. To musiał być jakiś pocisk małego kalibru. Poza tym trafił w serce, co oznacza że mamy tutaj jakiegoś dobrego snajpera. Podejrzewam że ci ludzie zostali wymordowani przez coś innego niż Tyranidzi i spalili wszysto i wszystkich po to, żeby nie zostawiać śladów. - Dlaczego więc nie spalili tego tutaj. - Być może dlatego, że o nas wiedzieli i nie chcieli nas spotkać. To jedna możliwość - A druga? - Że ten cywil został zabity przed chwilą, a sprawca nadal jest gdzieś w okolicy. Nagle, jakby na potwierdzenie słów Wassa, mały pocisk trafił jednego z jego żołnierzy między oczy. - Chować się, do jasnej cholery!- krzyknał Wass Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Siostry Bitwy Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Bitwa o Dalerian Kategoria:Przemek0980